My Love, My Life, My Jacob
by BellusSicarius
Summary: Bella decides that she needs to see Jacob, but Edward tries to stop her by crippling her truck. But will that stop her from going to Jacob... whom she may really truly love? Story starts early on in Eclipse...
1. Falling In Love, Again?

But I suddenly knew that it wasn't Angela that I wanted to talk to. That I needed to talk to.

I stared at the blank black window, biting my lip. I don't know how long I stood there weighing the pros against the cons – doing the right thing by Jacob, seeing my closest friend again, being a good person, versus making Edward furious at me. Ten minutes maybe. Long enough to decide that the pros were valid while the cons were not. Edward was only concerned about my safety, and I knew that there was really no problem on that count.

The phone wasn't any help; Jacob had refused to answer my phone calls since Edward's return. Besides, I needed to _see _him – see him smiling again the way he used to. I needed to replace that awful last memory of his face warped and twisted by pain if I was ever going to have any piece of mind.

I had an hour probably. I could make a quick run down to La Push and be back before Edward realized I had gone. It was past my curfew, but would Charlie really care about that when Edward wasn't involved? One way to find out.

I grabbed my jacket and shoved my arms through the sleeves as I ran down the stairs.

Charlie looked up the game, instantly suspicious.

"You mind if I go see Jake tonight?" I asked breathlessly. "I won't stay long."

As soon as I said Jake's name, Charlie's expression relaxed into a smug smile. He didn't seem surprised at all that his lecture had taken effect so quickly. "Sure, kid. No problem. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I darted out the door.

Like any fugitive, I couldn't help looking over my shoulder a few times while I jogged to my truck, but the night was so black that there was really no point. I had to feel my way along the side of the truck to the handle.

My eyes were just beginning to adjust as I shoved my keys into the ignition. I twisted them hard to the left, the engine just clicked. I tried it again with the same results.

And then a small motion in my peripheral vision made me jump.

"Gah!" I gasped in shock when I saw that I was not alone in the cab.

Edward sat very still, a faint bright spot in the darkness, only his hands moving as he turned a mysterious black object around and around. He stared at the object as he spoke.

"Alice called," he murmured.

Alice! Damn. I'd forgotten to account for her in my plans. He must have her watching me.

"She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."

My eyes, already wide with surprise, popped wider.

"Because she can't see the wolves, you know," he explained in the same low murmur. "Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear, too. You couldn't know that part, I realize that. But can you understand why that might make me a little… anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs."

I interrupted him, "Edward, stop. Please put my car back together, I need to go see Jacob."

Edward shook his head, "No Bella. I won't let you get yourself killed, you're staying home."

I ground my teeth together, "Put. My. Truck. Back. Together. Now. I'm going to see Jacob, and if you won't take me, Charlie will, or I'll get one of the wolves to come get me. Or I'll walk."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes, "Bella, you can't walk. It's too far."

"Watch me." I jumped out of my truck and began walking down the driveway. Edward was immediately in front of me, blocking my way.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. Go back inside, go to bed. You can shut your window tonight, I'll stay away." Edward sighed again.

I pushed him away and kept walking. "Well, I'm staying in La Push tonight so it won't matter. Jacob! Seth! Embry! Quil!" I started yelling the pack's names, hopefully someone would be around.

Edward growled, "Bella… stop it! They can't hear you."

"But they _are _around? Right? JACOB!" I kept yelling, walking away from Edward. I was close to the forest, so I stumbled into it in the dark. Edward gripped my arms tightly at the top. "OWW! Edward stop, that hurts!"

We must have walked really far, because the next thing I saw was a familiar road with a sign that said "Welcome to La Push", I went to step over the border, but Edward stopped me.

"Don't you DARE step over that line Isabella Marie Swan." He snarled.

But, for once, I didn't listen to him. I stepped forward 1 step, and was over the line. "Goodbye Edward. I'll see you later."

I took off running, heading for the little red house that I had missed so much. I heard a loud snarl and a tree snap. I didn't turn around, I kept going. After a few minutes I slowed and found myself standing in front of a familiar house.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the front door, shaking as I felt tears fall down my face. I knocked on the door and bit my lip, trying to stop crying, but it was just getting worse. After a minute the door opened, and there stood Jacob Black.

I fell to my knees at his feet, "Oh Jacob, I'm so so so sorry, please forgive me. Please I'm so sorry."

Jacob pulled me up so I could see in his eyes, "Bella honey. What's wrong? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

I sobbed into his chest, "No… well yes but…"

"WHAT?! What did he do to you? I'm gonna KILL him!" Jacob's body trembled.

"No Jake, just please… hold me…" He carried me to the couch and pulled me against his chest.

"Bells sweetheart, what's going on?" Jacob rubbed my back.

I wiped some of my tears away, "I, um, wanted to come see you. Alice had a vision and Edward took some piece out of my truck, and it won't turn on. And when I tried to walk here, he wouldn't let me, and when we hit the boundary line he grabbed my arms, there's probably a few bruises. Then I took off running, and well… now I'm here."

Jacob growled low in his throat, and pulled back my shirt sleeves. I looked down and saw the purplish bruises forming around my right arm, then my left. Jacob growled even louder, "Fucking bloodsucker… ever hurt _my _girl again and he's dead…"

"Jacob… please, can I stay here tonight? I'm afraid to go home… I'll sleep on the floor, but I… I want to be close to you…" I looked down and blushed furiously.

"Absolutely Bella. You can stay here whenever you want. You don't have to stay on the floor; we can both stay in my bed… if that's okay?" Jacob's breath hitched in his throat.

Jacob. I needed him more than I needed oxygen… oxygen, Edward… damn. Could I… be happy with Jacob? I love him, but am I… _in _love with him? Maybe.

"Yes, that's okay. Will Billy care?" I asked, Charlie would be hard to convince.

"Naw, he could care less. I can have him call Charlie and tell him we fell asleep. Okay?"

I smiled up at him, "Okay. I can cook you something for dinner if you want?"

Jacob shook his head, "No, I just came from Emily's. I'm stuffed, but thank you." He winked at me and picked me up.

"Bedtime already?" I asked, and then I yawned. Damn.

Jacob chuckled, "Yes, bedtime. Come on." He carried me into his bedroom and layed me down on his bed. "I'll be right back."

I grabbed his arm before he left his room, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go tell Sam I need the night off. I'll be right outside. I promise." Jacob kissed my forehead, and I let his arm go. He disappeared out his door, and I heard the front door shut behind him. I bit my lip.

Jacob came back in a few minutes later, shut and locked his door behind him, and layed down next to me. "I wrote my dad a note, so when he gets back from Old Quil's, then he'll call Charlie. I told him that you needed to stay the night here and that we'll be in my room."

I sighed and pulled myself into the warmth of Jacob's arms, "Thank you. I really mean it, thank you so much Jake. I… I… _lo… ve…_"

Jacob put his hand over my mouth, "No! Don't say it, until you're ready. I want you to say it when _you _want to."

"Jacob… you're amazing… I'm sorry. I'm just… I still love Edward, but… my whole heart doesn't belong to him. Most of it belongs to you… I can't deny that anymore."

Jacob leaned forward, as if to kiss me, but he closed his eyes, sighed, and leaned away. "I love you Bella, I love you so much…"

I cupped his face in my hand, "Jacob… what we're you about to do?"

I thought He blushed, but his skin is too dark to tell, "Nothing…" I leaned my face closer to his.

"What Jake? You can tell me anything." I leaned my forehead against his, looking into his warm dark brown eyes.

"I wanted to… kiss you… but I know you're not ready. So I backed off, you deserve better than that. I love you too much." He shook his head and mumbled, "Sorry."

I kissed his cheek, "Don't be sorry, just give me time. I'm just so confused right now Jake…"

Jacob stroked my hair, "I'll give you all the time you need. Do whatever will make you happy."

"Thank you so much Jacob." I relax in his arms and we soon fell into a deep sleep.


	2. I'm Gonna Kill Him

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I just use them for my own personal fun!**

**Chapter 1- Jacob's POV**

I flipped through the channels on the TV, nothing too interesting- Emeril, The Wizard of Oz, Bones, and House. I groaned and jumped off the couch, headed towards my room to take a nap when I heard a couple light knocks on the door. I opened it and saw Bella standing there, she fell to her knees at my feet, "Oh Jacob, I'm so so so sorry, please forgive me. Please I'm so sorry."

I pulled her up so I could see into her eyes, "Bella honey. What's wrong? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

She kept sobbing, "No… well yes but…"

"WHAT?! What did he do to you? I'm gonna KILL him!" I snarled, the damn bloodsucker. He. Hurt. Her. He's dead; I'll get the pack to help me.

"No Jake, just please… hold me…" She sobbed, tightening her grip on me. I carried her into the house and sat us both down on the couch.

"Bells sweetheart, what's going on?" I lightly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "I, um, wanted to come see you. Alice had a vision and Edward took some piece out of my truck, and it won't turn on. And when I tried to walk here, he wouldn't let me, and when we hit the boundary line he grabbed my arms, there's probably a few bruises. Then I took off running, and well… now I'm here."

I growled low in my throat, and slowly pulled up her shirt sleeves I looked down and saw the purplish bruises forming around her right arm, then her left. I growled even louder, "Fucking bloodsucker… ever hurt _my _girl again and he's dead…" The bruises looked so painful; it took every bit of self control I had not to go kill him right now. But Bella needs me.

"Jacob… please, can I stay here tonight? I'm afraid to go home… I'll sleep on the floor, but I… I want to be close to you…" She looked down and blushed furiously. My eyes widened but I immediately responded.

"Absolutely Bella. You can stay here whenever you want. You don't have to stay on the floor; we can both stay in my bed… if that's okay?" My breath hitched in my throat, afraid of her answer.

She sat in silence for a minute, warring against herself in her mind.

"Yes, that's okay. Will Billy care?" she asked timidly.

"Naw, he could care less. I can have him call Charlie and tell him we fell asleep. Okay?" I smiled at her a little.

She smiled up at me, "Okay. I can cook you something for dinner if you want?"

I shook my head and laughed, "No, I just came from Emily's. I'm stuffed, but thank you." I winked at her and swung her up in my arms.

"Bedtime already?" She asked, and then yawned. I saw her lower lip pout out just a little bit. Oh dear lord, the things this girl does to me. I just wanted to lean in and take her bottom lip between my teeth and suck on it… Urg Jacob, stop it!

I shook the thoughts from my mind and chuckled, "Yes, bedtime. Come on." I carried her into my bedroom and layed her down on my bed. "I'll be right back."

She grabbed my arm before I left the room, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go tell Sam I need the night off. I'll be right outside. I promise." I kissed her forehead, to reassure her that I wouldn't be gone long. I walked out my door and through the living room, to my front yard.

I pulled off my shorts and dropped them on the front porch and pulled the warmth from the center of my body, next thing I knew, I was on 4 legs.

_Sam? _I asked through the pack line.

_Yes, Jacob? _Sam asked back.

_I need the night off, Bella needs me. _

I let the images of the night flash through my mind, and Sam growled.

_Should we kill him? _

_No. Not yet at least. I need to talk to Bella; she's staying the night at my place. _

_Alright Jake, take care of her. She is __**YOUR**__ imprint. _

I sighed, I didn't think that Bella was ready to hear that I imprinted on her yet. I wasn't gonna tell her at all, because she loves Edward so much. I couldn't hurt her like that. But, maybe I will now…

_Thanks Sam. I will. Night. _

I phased back and grabbed my sweats and strolled back into my house, shutting the front door. I grabbed a pen and wrote Billy a quick note, then walked to my bedroom, I shut and locked the door behind me.

"I wrote my dad a note, so when he gets back from Old Quil's, then he'll call Charlie. I told him that you needed to stay the night here and that we'll be in my room." I layed down next to my beautiful Bella.

She sighed and pulled herself closer to me, "Thank you. I really mean it, thank you so much Jake. I… I… _lo_…_ ve_…"

I put my hand over her mouth, stopping her "No! Don't say it, until you're ready. I want you to say it when _you _want to." I didn't want her telling me she loved me for my sake, I want her to say it when she's absolutely sure.

A few tears escaped her eyes, "Jacob… you're amazing… I'm sorry. I'm just… I still love Edward, but… my whole heart doesn't belong to him. Most of it belongs to you… I can't deny that anymore."

I leaned forward, wanting to kiss her so damn bad, but I closed my eyes, sighed, and leaned away. "I love you Bella, I love you so much…"

She cupped my face in her hand, "Jacob… what we're you about to do?"

I blushed, "Nothing…" She leaned her face closer to mine.

"What Jake? You can tell me anything." She leaned her forehead against mine.

I bit my lip, but told her the truth, "I wanted to… kiss you… but I know you're not ready. So I backed off, you deserve better than that. I love you too much." I shook my head and mumbled, "Sorry."

She kissed my cheek, causing my heart to skip a beat "Don't be sorry, just give me time. I'm just so confused right now Jake…"

I stroked her hair, "I'll give you all the time you need. Do whatever will make you happy." I just wanted her to be happy, that's all I wanted.

"Thank you so much Jacob." She relaxed in my arms and we soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Never Leave Your Side

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer! I just use them for my own personal fun!**

**Chapter 2- Jacob's POV**

I woke up early in the morning, with Bella in my arms; she had her leg wrapped around my waist, and her arm around my chest. She looks so damn cute when she sleeps. I want to kiss her so so so bad, and to be able to hold her in my arms whenever I want. But she hasn't even broken up with the bloodsucker yet… but… what if she doesn't… what if last night was just her blowing up… what if she loves him too much to leave him… but he DID hurt her. I pulled her tightly to me, wishing she'd never leave me.

"Jacob?" Bella yawned; I didn't even realize she was awake.

"Mornin' Bells. How'd you sleep?" I half smiled at her, pushing the thoughts of her leaving me out of my mind.

She smiled back, "I slept great, no nightmares for a change. How about you?"

I kissed the top of her head, "Wonderful." Because you were in my arms. If only I could sleep like that every night. And wake up in my morning with this beautiful woman in my arms.

Bella fidgeted with my hands, nibbling on her lower lip. "That's good, that's really good…"

I titled her face up to meet my eyes, "Is something wrong Bella?" Please please please, don't regret this…

"Nothing, I just… I still don't…" She blushed, and I could see tears well up in her eyes.

I hugged her closer to me, "What is it Bella? You can tell me anything!"

She sighed and mumbled, "I have to go home… and I know he's going to be there waiting for me."

Awww Bella… "You never have to go anywhere honey, you can stay here for as long as you want." Oh god please do, forever…

"Thanks Jake, but I have to get my stuff eventually. Plus, I don't think Charlie would be too fond of me staying here every night." She laughed lightly, imagining what Charlie would say.

I laughed with her, "Shotgun time! But seriously Bella, I'll go with you to get your stuff and you can stay here again tonight. I'll worry about Charlie. The bonfire is tonight, we can use that as our excuse."

Bella pulled away from my embrace and stood up, smoothing out her clothes. I immediately missed her warmth and the feel of her in my arms.

"Are you coming?" She cocked her head to the side, waiting for me to get up.

I shook my head and stood up, "Yupp! I'll get my car." I unlocked my door and strolled out into the living room, my dad sat watching TV in his chair.

"Good morning kids. Where ya headed?" Billy asked, smiling at me.

"Mornin Dad, just headed to Bella's. Be right back!" I sent him a look, telling him not to ask questions.

Billy nodded and turned his attention to the TV again. I slung my arm around Bella's shoulder and led her to my car. I opened her door for her and shut it behind her. I was over to my door in a split second. I put the car in gear and headed down the highway to Forks.

Bella was silent for a few minutes before she broke the silence, "Jake? What if he's there? What do I do?"

I could hear and smell (yes I did indeed say smell) her anxiety. "Bella, honey, if he's here, I'll smell him, and then you can choose to go in or not. I'll be right with you the whole time."

She looked up at me, nodding her head, "Promise?"

I kissed the back of her soft, cool hand, "I swear, I won't leave your side."

We approached the house a couple minutes later; I pulled into the driveway and sat there, waiting for Bella to say something. I cracked my door, and sniffed. Blech, definitely icy, he was here.

"Bells, he's here. My guess is up in your room." I paused, "Do you want to go in?"

Bella gnawed on her lip, "Please come with me. I can't go alone."

"Of course sweetheart, just hold my hand." I climbed out of the car and opened her door; she slipped her left hand into my right, and followed me into the house. I twisted the doorknob and walked inside, gagging at the stench. I pulled Bella up against the side of my chest, and walked up the stairs, opening her door at the top.

I flipped on the light and, of course, there he stood, by the window, his hand covering his face.

"Bella," Edward growled. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"

I felt Bella tremble slightly, so I pulled her against me, "Shhh Bella, its okay."

"DOG! Get your hands off my fiancé!" Edward snarled, taking a step closer to us. I growled, pushing Bella farther behind me, still holding her hand.

"Edward. I'm not… your fiancé… anymore…" Bella trembled against my back. I turned and pulled her into a hug.

"I've got you, everything's gonna be okay." I kissed the top of her head and turned back around.

I glared at Edward, and he glared back. "Bells get your bag. Start packing your stuff." I spoke without looking away from Edward.

Bella squeezed my hand and walked to her closet, away from Edward, and grabbed a big duffel bag. She came back over to my side, because Edward was standing next to her dresser.

"Edward, can you move so we can get out of here?" I gritted my teeth, trying to be the slightest bit polite to the bloodsucker.

Edward snarled again, "No way. She's not going anywhere with you, dog, she's going back to my house with me."

I took a step closer to him, "She's going with ME, not you! I'm taking her to La Push, and she's staying with me tonight, so don't wait around here." I pushed him out of the way and began pulling out drawers of Bella's dresser and chucking them on the bed. "Bells, pack everything you'll need. Then go grab your bathroom stuff and leave a note for Charlie. I'll be here, so come get me when you're done."

Bella began packing random clothes into her bag, and then walked to her bathroom. I watched Edward's every move, making sure he didn't flinch in Bella's general direction. I heard Bella began her descent down the stairs, and about half way I heard a crash. I spun around and ran down the stairs. Bella was lying at the bottom, groaning.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" I asked, frantically searching her body, I didn't smell any blood so I knew she couldn't be hurt that bad.

"I'm fine Jacob, just a couple bruises. Help me up?" I immediately scooped her up in my arms. I look down to see bruises beginning to form on her legs and her arms. I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger there for a second.

"I love you Bella, so much." I murmured against her forehead. Bella tilted her head back, so her lips were almost touching mine.

"Go ahead Jacob," She whispered. "I want you too."

I hesitantly let my lips touch hers. Her warm soft lips moved with mine in an unfamiliar way, she was the only girl, no, woman, that I had ever kissed. Our first kiss didn't last very long, only a few seconds, until I heard I crash. I looked up to see Edward, his eyes flat black, holding a chunk of broken stair rail.

"Bella." He snarled. "How could you? I thought you loved me?!" He began walking down the stairs, at a human pace. I tightened my grip on Bella, and began walking backwards towards the door. I quickly reached down and grab both of Bella's bags and half ran backwards to my car. I quickly placed Bella and her bags in the passenger seat.

"Stay here. And if I tell you to get the hell outta here, then go. I'll be fine; I'll meet you at the house. Love you Bells." I knew the chances of me getting outta here anytime soon we're slim to none.

I closed her door and walked over to Edward, who had followed us into the yard. "Just go. She doesn't want you anymore, it's over Edward, get over it."

"Ha! Yeah right, like I'm gonna leave. I'll always be here waiting, waiting for you to screw up, or better yet, imprint. I bet Bella hasn't thought of that, have you love?" He leaned around me to look at Bella. "What happens when he imprints on some girl and he leaves you? This love is only temporary, I'll love you forever Bella."

I chuckled, _I already imprinted… on Bella. A long time ago. I'll never leave her. _

Edward looked stunned for a minute, "But she doesn't… does she?"

_No. She doesn't know, yet. But she will soon. _

Edward snarled and stepped towards me, so close I could reach out and touch him. I crouched down slightly, ready to phase at any moment.

"Just go bloodsucker. I don't want to kill you, but I will if you take one more step towards her." I threatened.

Edward gritted his teeth, "If its what Bella wants, then I won't object."

I nodded and turned to my car, getting in the drivers side. I glanced at Edward one more time, and pulled away from the house. I sped down the highway towards La Push, checking my rearview mirror until we crossed the boundary line.

**A/N- May 18, 2009- Sorry about the delay, my laptop's hard drive fried and I lost an entire chapter last week, I'm rewriting it now, it will be up by Friday!**


End file.
